The Seig Council
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: When the Council comes for Stiles what will Derek and the Pack do? What roll does Stiles play after the Council comes for him? ** Magic!Stiles Sterek Awesomeness Rated M for Language, mabie a little smut later if yall want it**


Stiles was in his car, pulling out of his driveway, singing to an unknown song, trying to commit the lyrics to memory. Stiles was driving down the road when he saw the bushes rustling just a few feet ahead, Stiles didn't think anything of it so he just kept on driving, not paying any attention to the bushes. Stiles turned onto the dirt bumpy road leading deep into the forest, where the Hale Manor was, deep in the middle of fucking nowhere! Stiles hated driving all the way out to the Hale manor every time there was a pack meeting, but Scott always dragged him along, saying Stiles was pack, but Stiles knew he wasn't really pack. They all just included them because, without them, Stiles is a loner.

When Stiles drove up to the hale manor he was lost in his thoughts, 'Why had Derek brought us out here tonight? Its not even a pack meeting night.' Stiles found his answer when he entered the Hale manor, all of the pack where seated at the dining room table, discussing about a scent, Derek paused mid sentence. "Your Late." Were the only two words that left his mouth before continuing with the conversation. "I guess I'll go over it again, since Stilinski wasn't here the first time, I was strolling through the woods, doing a perimeter check, when something caught my nose. It smelt of Magic, and something else I cant quite place…" Derek paused for a few seconds, "What do you think it is?" He asked, directing the question to the whole pack. Scott, and Isaac just shrugged off the question, but Lydia proposed that they track it. Stiles stood in the corner of the room, not saying anything, when he's lost in his mind he tends not to talk, or ramble about what is on his mind. Derek noticed the silence and turned to Stiles.

"What do you think it is Stiles?" Derek asked in his gruff voice. Stiles only scuffed, "What do you care about my opinion, you Hate me." Stiles countered, before walking out of the room. Derek was surprised by the show of betrayal on Stiles face when the words left his mouth, but Derek wasn't going to let it faze him. Derek stood up from the table, tracking the boy into the living room, Stiles was standing next to the mantle, arms crossed over his chest, stoic face expression. Derek walked over to the boy, placing his hands on the mantle on either side of the younger man. "Stiles, I do not hate you." Derek said with an almost apologetic look on his face. Stiles was shocked at this show of expression, He almost fell when Derek leaned forward whispering in his ear, "Your actually my second favorite." Before he walked back into the dining room. Leaving Stiles and his thoughts to himself.

When the rest of the pack walked out of the dining room, Stiles thought the pack meeting must be over. The three surviving pack members, after the Alpha Pack, starred at Stiles. Stiles had been standing over the mantle for over three hours. Stiles only shook his head, waving off all of the questions he was going to be asked, before walking out to his jeep, jumping in and starting it.

Stiles pulled over to the side of the road, his mind to clustered with the words that Derek had said. Stiles put his jeep in park and turned it off, resting his head on the steering wheel. Stiles was still confused, 'How am I Derek's second favorite, he hates my guts. Is he just playing with me? Does he enjoy messing with me, knowing I have a small crush on him?' Stiles put those thoughts away for now, he needed to get back home, to his father, who was probably still at work. Stiles turned on his jeep, just in time to see a white man, with pointy ears dash into the bushes, Stiles ignored the man, he was to tired, his mind is playing tricks on him. Stiles drove off to his house, only slightly thinking of Derek.

When Stiles opened the door to his room there where 3 men inside, all of they're ears pointed, like the man from outside his car. Stiles walked over to his computer chair, sitting down, before turning around back to the people in his room. "Can I help you?" Stiles asked, getting impatient. "Actually, Yes." The one in the middle said. "I am Casper, Head of the Seig court. We seek Genim Stilinski, This is you correct?" Stiles eyed the man suspiciously, "And if I am?" Stiles asked, an eyebrow raised. The man, Casper Stiles reminded himself, only smiled. "The Seig Council requests your help, Genim." The man raised his hand before Stiles could say anything, The rune on the palm of his hand is faint, but noticeable if the light hits it right, then, it started to glow, A Bright White. When Stiles opened his eyes again, he was sitting in a chair, in the middle of a room. The room looked more like a Court room than anything. "That is exactly what this is Genim." Casper said, eyeing him. "Stiles." He said before turning around, finding the large doors the only way out, and guarded by two guards, Stiles was stuck. "What?" Casper asked. "My name, Stiles, not Genim." Stiles said, turning back to Casper and the rest of the young faces sitting on higher ground than Stiles.

Casper, the one on the highest ground chuckled at Stiles, "Ok, Fine, Stiles." Casper said, rolling the S. Stiles only eyed the man before one of the other beautiful men spoke, "The council needs you Stiles." He said before turning his attention to Casper for him to finish. "Stiles, We are at war with the Drow, We need a new face to add to our council. We would like you to be that face. Your going to be trained, and your going to be more powerful than your family, or pack, as the Were call it." Stiles only Scuffed. "I'm not apart of that pack, they may say I am, but they only really want Scott." The council looked shocked at this, all except for one person, Casper. "Well then, Here's your chance to be more than the human of the pack. Join us, become a Witch of the Seig court." Casper spoke with such importance in his voice, like you could tell he was the head from just listening to his voice.

"No thank you." Stiles said before turning around and walking towards the door, Stiles stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Casper's voice. "I wasn't giving you the option." He said as the guards grabbed Stiles. One of the guards held out Stiles right hand to the man walking forward towards Stiles. Stiles tried to break the grasp of the man, but found it very hand to even move his wrist. The man walked up to him and painted a few runes on his hand, in the same metallic paint on Casper's palm. Stiles scram as the paint burned into his skin, making it impossible to remove. Stiles passed out from the pain, last thing he saw was the smile on the man's face who wrote the Runes on his hand.

When Stiles woke up he was laying in his bed, Completely clothed, with a book on his bedside table. The cover of said book read: Witch Training.

* * *

_**A/N: Please if you like the story Review Fav and do all that jaz! Love yall!**_


End file.
